Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/HopelessNightOwl
Hello. With the closing of Icydice's application, I figure it's time that I too throw my hat in the ring for Rollback. Why I Want The Position: The truth is, I actually don't care that much about the position, I'm just fishing for praise from all of you on my wiki contributions with this application whoops, I mean, I want the right because I am an active contributor to the wiki and I believe I could be more helpful as a Rollback. For one thing, I am good at spotting bad edits and correcting content. I feel like I have a good eye for what to look for to quickly hone in on bad edits (new user editing a popular page, for example). I already revert all bad edits I find, and the rollback ability would perhaps help me be more useful in policing content. Also, now that Rollbacks have the right to remove the M4R template from stories as they see fit, I think I can be useful in this regard as well. I use the M4R a lot myself and I believe I am a good judge of quality. However, I have also been known to stand up for articles that have been marked for review that I believe should stay, by stating my reasons in the comments and cleaning up any grammar errors in the mean time. Overall, I think I would be a good judge of when the M4R should stay and when it should proceed to deletion, and given that we currently have a long backlog of M4R pages, I think this would be especially helpful. Finally, summer is coming up, and when it arrives we will likely see a big spike in wiki activity. Given that all the current Rollbacks with the exceptions of Vngel and Icydice have been rather inactive lately, and that the admins have also been shorthanded on their end, I think the wiki could use another Rollback. Edit: I feel I should also mention that while it's been a few years and I may be rusty, I do have experience as a wiki admin on Some Ordinary Gamers Wiki back when it was still popular, so this wouldn't be my first time staffing a wiki. Qualifications: I. Must have been active on the wiki for two months. I have been consistently active or semi-active on this wiki since at least December of last year. II. Must have 450 article edits, or 25 cases of reverting vandalism. As of April 19, 2018 I have 410 article edits, and expect to have reached 450 by the time voting closes on this application. I have reverted maybe a dozen instances of vandalism. III. Must be familiar with the wiki naming conventions. I know the basics, such as that titles should not be in all-caps, most words should be capitalized with the exception of some articles, prepositions, and conjunctions. Single articles, prepositions, and conjunctions should probably be capitalized especially if they are long ones such as "about", but in certain cases, such as a short preposition preceding a short article, it is optional to leave both lowercase, but not just one. In general I think it's easy enough to see what looks right and go from there. Also, titles should not be italicized, and use of quotation marks, bold font, italics, special characters, etc. should be used with discretion (in the case of bold font, probably never at all). However, there are some things I admit I'm still unsure of, such as whether authors are allowed to include their user names in their titles (as in "A Mountain in Chicago by HopelessNightOwl), which I've seen done on occasion. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 03:37, April 20, 2018 (UTC) - I'm sorry NightOwl, but I don't think that you're ready yet. You admit that you need to still learn some things, and while I have seen you as an active user for some time, I don't think you're quite there yet. Also, you don't have all the edits that you need yet, but you're close. I'd say give it a little longer and try again, but this is just my opinion. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:07, April 20, 2018 (UTC) - As per Jonathan. You haven't really gotten all that many edits, and while you have plenty of article ones, the edits that make you an active member of the community could be a bit higher. Still, you do know a lot about editing as shown through your article edits. It's just your totals concerning me. I'm leaning on support for now. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 11:03, April 20, 2018 (UTC) - I believe you have the potential to be a great rollback and you have certainly been a great help around here for some time now, but I would like to see you wait about a month before you are given the rights. If you semi-consistently contribute in May, and still enjoy it and would like the rights, I see no reason to not be promoted. I wouldn't be opposed to you receiving the rights now, but I would prefer if you gave it a bit of time first. MrDupin (talk) 23:13, April 20, 2018 (UTC) - As other folks said, you are a great, diligent user, but I feel like it's too early. Your edit count is still fair bit of edits below the quota, and I feel like you need more time on the field. Creepypasta wiki you once inhibited has changed significantly, and I don't want you to make any blunders by accident. Lastly, due to your stance on M4R... don't get me wrong, you are among us top users when it comes to that, but I feel like you are slighty overconfident with it. Thus, I'd like you to re-read QS several more times, just to cement that part of schoolwork. When you reapply, you are almost certain to have my support. But not just yet. ~~~~ Thanks for the input. But just to clarify, in what specific way do you think I am overconfident regarding M4R? For example, do you think I am to quick to apply M4R to some stories, too quick to defend some stories that should be deleted, or that I sometimes use the M4R on stories that really should just be marked for immediate deletion? Also, just to clarify, I was never active on this wiki prior to the summer of 2017. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 03:59, April 21, 2018 (UTC)